Get Away or I'll Want you More
by Jamie01
Summary: Inu Yasha been having intense dreams, not action packed, but slightly romantic. And they keep getting more and more...well you know. He just wants to know who this girl is...
1. Get Away or I'll desire you more

****

Get Away or I'll Desire you More

By: Jamie

****

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO PART OF THE INU YASHA ENTREPRISE AND CRAP. INU YASHA IS NOT MINE SO DON'T THINK I OWN IT!

Jamie: Hey I'm back with a brand new story. I guess it will be someone of a "turn you on" story. Haha. Wow I'm a freak. 

Dedicated to my Dani.

****

Feudal Era

Inu Yasha climbed a tree. It was late at night, and the three others were sleeping. He eyed Kagome, almost protectively as he sat down high on a branch. Whenever he looked at her, he hid his true emotion. He shielded all the truth, all the reality. So he let all the tension build up inside him. Like a tumor, this bundle of emotion, grew and grew. But he would never remove it, no, he would never tell her.

Inu Yasha's eyelids, as if weights were tied to each, slowly fell under the spell of the night. He yawned extravagantly. He really did want to fall asleep tonight. Every night this week he had dreamt of a warm room. The sweet scent of roses, and fresh linen around him. His body was tangled in silk sheets, the warm breeze of the night entwining in his hair. Inu Yasha smiled and succumbed to the slumber.

He awoke in his dream of course. The jacket of his Haori on the ground, his back resting upon silk sheets. He expected it to happen again, he would open his eyes and the night's breeze would swarm through the window. The breeze carried of course the smell of roses. He inhaled. Every night it was the same, but a little more happened. It was all a memory, he knew what would happen. For some reason it bored him. He wanted something new to begin. So he watched as the dream played out the same as the night before. He sat up looked around. But something new happened. A voice, tender, gentle whispered his name. At first he thought it was the wind, but as the fragrance of roses dimmed, the voice cooed again.

"Inu Yasha," it was almost scary, as is a snake were breathing his name. But it felt soft, the voice pure and innocent. But then something else struck him. He knew this voice. It was familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He hear footsteps too. Slowly he heard them come towards him.

"Inu Yasha?" the girl repeated. He turned, but just as he was to lay his eyes on her-

"MORNING INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled up the tree at the still sleeping demon.

Inu Yasha was reluctant to wake up, but it was too late. The dream had been pierced from his view. It was no longer there.

"Damn it!" he snarled at her, "If I'm a sleep leave me the fuck alone!"

"Oh Sorry," Kagome walked away from the tree sadly. For a week he had yelled at her. Every morning she would make an attempt to wake him, but he would doze and doze until she yelled. Was it just her, or was he acting bizarre? She had never seen him want to sleep, or sleep so much. She shrugged and woke Sango softly.

"New Morning," she hummed as she kicked Miroku's upper arm. Miroku woke up to the sharp jab.

"Darn it!" he snored, "Leave me alone!"

"Wake up!" Kagome repeated. It was Saturday morning, she had two days with her friends, and if she could, she could squeeze in Monday. Grandpa was great at making up excuses. Last time she checked, she had mumps and was on the brink of death. She chuckled.

She watched as Inu Yasha slithered down the tree, half awake.

"I made breakfast," she giggled to the three, giving them each a bowl of rice. Inu Yasha had ramen of course.

"Why are you so sugar high this morning?" Miroku groaned. He rubber his eyes, trying to force himself to want to move.

"I don't know, we have so many shards, I was hoping this weekend we could take a break," Kagome pouted.

"Yeah I don't want to go after shards," Sango agreed, "I'm to tired, I want a BREAK!"

All their heads turned to Inu Yasha, who was leaning against a tree, thinking. His bowl hadn't been touched, he stared at the sky pondering his dream. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome wonders.

"What?" 

"Can we take a day off?" Kagome smiled.

"Oh- Yeah sure, I don't care," he was day dreaming. Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Ok so we can go find the nearest town, and we can go to an Inn. Then we can go a hot spring and visit Mt. Hijimaro!" [ Obviously made up by me. ]

Kagome and Sango walked off giggling. Miroku approached Inu Yasha.

"Are you okay Inu Yasha?" Miroku stared down at his friend.

"I'm fine monk," Inu Yasha opened an eye. He had been trying to remember the voice. He remembered what she said, not what she sounded like. 

"You've seen very sidetracked this week, what are you thinking about?" Miroku wondered.  


"NOTHING OK?" Inu Yasha stood up. He hadn't eaten his ramen. He climbed the tree and began to day dream again. Miroku shrugged and trudged over to the pot of ramen. He took a small bowl and sipped it slowly.

What's wrong with Inu Yasha these days?

=-=-=-=-=-=

End of Chapter

Jamie: Chapter One's down. So R&R.


	2. Dreaming of You

****

Dreaming of You

Chapter Two of Get Away or I'll Desire you More.

Jamie: Yeah so Dani and I was talking. We planned this story out this time. So it'll be all good. 

****

Feudal Era

Another night had come. Day had melted slowly into darkness. Inu Yasha waited until they had fallen asleep. It took awhile, Sango and Kagome were up late talking about the hot spring they had visited. It was a public hot spring, but nobody but them had experienced the water today. They chuckled and giggled for a long time. Finally Inu Yasha told them to "shut the hell up, or else my Tetusaiga is going to need cleaning again.". They immediately crawled into their sleeping bags and yawned into sleep.

Inu Yasha got comfortable, he knew tonight he'd understand the dream. Tonight the perfume of roses and the girls face would be shown. He yawned again, he was too anxious to sleep. For an hour he sat, almost serenely with his eyes closed. Finally he drifted into slumber. 

He could feel the breeze blow over his bare chest. The silk sheets were heaven under his tense body. It played out the same. The breeze of roses, the sitting upward. Then her voice came again. 

"Inu Yasha," she whispered in her usual misty voice. Inu Yasha looked around.

"Inu Yasha?" she wondered. Her voice was kind, almost like a mothers. Inu Yasha turned was face to face with her chest. He blushed. She wore Arabian like clothed. Purple pants, that were baggy and tied tight around her waist. Then he looked at her tummy, bare revealing her flat stomach. Slowly his gaze drifted upward, she wore a purple half top, which was baggy too, and long sleeved.

"I love you," she whispered softly, "I've always loved you."

He sat on the edge of the bed, slowly looking up towards her face. He looked mesmerized. Her face was covered with a purple scarf, only her dark eyes visible. Familiar dark eyes. She took his large hands and slowly-

"INU YASHA!" Kagome screamed, "WILL YOU WAKE-UP?!" 

The hanyou fell from the tree and landed on his back. He twitched violently.

"Damn it wench! DIDN'T I SAY TO LET ME SLEEP?!" he screamed.

"I DID!" she growled, "IT'S NOON!" 

"Well if I don't wake up, maybe take the hint and let me sleep!" he scowled. 

"It's not good to oversleep," she admonished.

"Well I don't care I'm not a weak human being like you!" he growled.

"What-" she bit her tongue, "Fine then. You'll just eat cold ramen from breakfast." 

She stormed over to Sango who was playing with Shippou and Kirara. Kagome leaned down and pet Kirara. 

Miroku witnessed Inu Yasha's out burst and walked over to the half demon, who was eating cold ramen. 

"If you don't tell me, I'll make assumptions," Miroku frowns.

"What?" Inu Yasha looks up, frowning.

"Why are you so rude lately, well ruder then usual?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"Shut up monk, you don't know anything," Inu Yasha ate his ramen quickly.

"Fine then, I'll assume our little Inu Yasha is in love and takes it out on Kagome because he doesn't know the real emotions," Miroku batted his eyelashes. 

"SHUT UP!" Inu Yasha snarled. 

"Fine then. Let it stay inside of you, then all that…whatever it is, will burst and you'll regret it," Miroku walked away shrugging. 

The day was boring, it was no fun staying at one campsite. Inu Yasha found himself pacing up, trying to decipher the dream. Those eyes. They were so familiar, that voice was too. He went running to take his mind off of his dream, but he could only concentrate on the dream.

He stopped by a small creek. He stared into the water and began thinking again. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Who was she?! He kicked the water, it splattered everywhere. He fell to his knees and curled up into a little ball. 

"Inu Yasha?" the voice came. He felt a soft hand on his back. It was the same as the one in his dream. He looked up, the familiar eyes, the voice. Her soft skin. 

"Kagome?" he whispered softly, as if embarrassed. She raised her eyebrow.

"You took off so quickly," she sat down next to him. The morning sun had risen and was hanging wearily in the sky. She hugged her knees against her chest, "Inu Yasha you've been acting really weird lately. I've been really worried. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine," he lied. _It's probably just a coincidence, and hey, I'm not positive if it's the same voice. It's just because Kagome's a girl, _he thought. 

"Are you sure?" she wondered.

"I'm fine!" he growled.

"Ok, ok, I'm going back to camp," she shrugged and walked off. Once he knew she was gone, he fell back into the dirt of the riverbank. 

"It's not Kagome," he frowned, "Don't think like that."

He stayed there all afternoon watching as the boiling sun melted into the orangey sky. The warmth of the day became more tolerable. Inu Yasha yawned, he was so comfortable, his hands as pillows, he closed his eyes. His feet were dipped into the cool water. He scooted back, until they were on the dry earth.

Perhaps tonight he would find out who she was?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie: Ok there you go. R&R!


	3. Entrancing Dreams

****

Entrancing Dreams

Jamie: Welcome to my third chapter. I hope you actually enjoy reading this. I actually like this one more then Looking for a Reason. Maybe I'm just a weirdo. A pervert. Anyways, Looking for a Reason was more romantic then this, I plan to make this story a reasonable R. Looking for a Reason could have been PG-13. Anyways, read on my fellows!

****

Feudal Era

Inu Yasha found his eyes becoming tired. He had been thinking to hard, and now sleep was catching up with him. He yawned loudly and then closed his eyes, his amber hues hiding behind his pale eyelids. The night was warm now, it was the end of spring. 

It wasn't long before he was in the same passionate scenery as the night before. The room dimly lit by candles, his bare back on the silk sheets. A cool breeze, scented with roses. He was a romantic apparently. He watched it play out, he sat up. The voice, it finally came. His body shifted on the bed, until he was sitting on the edge. Her flat tummy in his face. Slowly he looked up. Tonight he would know. Hopefully. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Slowly her small palm, held his wrist, and directed his fingers upward.

A tingling wrapped around Inu Yasha. His hand slid over her soft, warm skin. She guided them over her breasts, Inu Yasha staring dumbly, up at her. He was in a sort of trance, his skin was tingling, a warmth growing over him. She his hands held her waist, she sat in his lap, facing him. He reached up to her scarf slowly it touched the silky fibers. Her hair was tied back, she took the ribbon out, her dark hair falling onto her shoulders. He began sliding the scarf off. He knew this was it. He would find know who the 'girl of his dreams' was. 

"INU YASHA!" a male voice yelled. 

"NO!" the half demon yelled as he bolted upright. The last thing he saw was the blurry vision of her face.

"Why didn't you come back to camp?" Miroku scowled.

"I WAS ASLEEP DAMN IT!" Inu Yasha snarled at the monk.

"Yes, and you had the girls worried sick!" Miroku frowned.

"If I'm asleep, let me SLEEP!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Ok Fine," Miroku frowned. He sat down next to the hanyou., "Tell me why. Tell my why you are acting so different lately. You day dream, pace, and then crave sleep. Then you skip meals. You usually don't skip out on ramen."

"It's none of your business monk," Inu Yasha said through gritted teeth. 

"Fine then, you leave me with assumption. That's the last thing you want, me with assumptions. I think that it's something…perverted. Then I will just skip over to the girls, tell them what I think. Of course they'll believe me. 'I saw him laying there, a pleasured grin on his face. He looked so excited, yet devoted.' Yes I could say that. Then the girls would know, and act…different around YOU! And that's just what you want right, them acting like freaks around you." 

Inu Yasha blinked a couple times, "You threatening me?"

"Yes I am," Miroku chuckled.

"Feh." 

Miroku grinned.

"Ok fine I'll tell you!" Inu Yasha growled. Miroku got comfortable, leaning against a tree. Inu Yasha did too, he leaned against a tree next to Miroku. 

"Wait Kagome made you ramen," Miroku pulled a bowl out of his bag. Kagome had it in a plastic container. Apparently, she had been keeping carrot sticks in it, but they went bad. She cleaned it out, and kept it in her bag, forgetting about it. Miroku poured the lukewarm ramen in the bowl and handed it to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha ate it in a nonstop gulp. 

"Ok, so tell," Miroku commanded. He shifted a bit, waiting for Inu Yasha to tell his story.

"Umm-" Inu Yasha blushed a bit, "Well. For the past week I've been having this dream. Every night I go to sleep. I wake up in this room. I'm completely comfortable in silk sheets, my chest is bare. But I have the pants of my Haori on. A breeze scented with rose swarms in. Then I sit up and sit on the edge of the bed. A girl calls my name. She's standing in front of me now. She-"

Inu Yasha didn't want to tell Miroku about the girl. He just wanted to skip ahead.

"-she's wearing a scarf above her face. As I reach up, she unties her dark hair from her head. As I'm about to uncover her face," he growls, "Somebody always wakes me up."

Miroku stared out across the creek. A few birds chirped, but he paid no attention.

"Ok, so," Miroku frowned, full of thought. "Then you'll sleep. We must keep you up and active all day. Then when night comes, you'll be craving slumber. You'll fall asleep fast, and then you'll have a long…night."

Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow. He knew Miroku wanted to help, but he was reluctant.

"This way you'll be able to sleep longer, and I'll make sure they don't bother you," Miroku shrugged. Sunday was peaceful.

"Isn't Kagome going back tonight though?" Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow.

"Her grandfather apparently told the teacher that she had a very grave illness, and so she can stay out a bit," Miroku laughed, "She may want to stay all week."

"But jewel shards-" Inu Yasha objected.

"We can't worry about the Shikon no Tama right now," Miroku nodded, "Let's just make sure you don't get vicious." 

Miroku stood up and strolled around aimlessly. Inu Yasha smiled to himself, he was grateful to have a friend like Miroku. But even though he was so restful, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. 

__

What if it is Kagome? I mean, her voice. The dark eyes, black hair. I don't think it's, he shuddered, _ Kikiyo. But if it is Kagome, how could she handle it? But better yet, how would I handle it? I can barely control myself around her now! What if I just get carried away?!_

Inu Yasha wanted to tell Miroku about his feelings, but he bit his tongue. Miroku would just tell Sango, who would blab to Kagome. This must be kept under wraps for now.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie: Chapter 3 is done. Sorry if the chapters are so short, I just want to keep the story moving x_X. Ok well R&R!!!


	4. This can't be happening

****

This can't be Happening! 

Jamie: Welcome to the fourth chapter. I hope you're still interested, not bored. Well R&R!

****

Feudal Era

Inu Yasha felt relief as he climbed a branch. Finally out of Miroku's grasp. Miroku had made Inu Yasha swim, which he was resentful of doing. Then he had made Inu Yasha get firewood. Small twigs to branches. His hands were blistered, but luckily Kagome hand bandaged them.

His heart began to beat clumsily against his ribcage. He could still feel it. Kagome's soft hands, gently touching his rough palms. Her sad eyes, staring at them. She never let go of his hand as she nursed his wounds. She had whispered such kind words. He hadn't thought once of the dream until now. 

He yawned and used his hands as a pillow. His eyelids were already closed once he was comfortable. 

Everything went at warp speed. The breeze running over his bare chest. The sweet scent as he sat on the edge of the bed. But his dream slowed down now that his hand was gliding over her chest up to her scarf. She untied her hair. Black, sensual hair streamed over her shoulders. He reached up and stared up in her eyes. He began pulling the soft purple scarf from her face. Finally her face became visible-

Inu Yasha bolted straight up, the dream melting from view. 

"AH!" he yelped, "Kagome!"

He could still see her face. She smiled down at him. 

"No," he gulped. He was too nervous to fall back asleep. He didn't want to know what would happen next. He didn't want to know what they were going to do. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't have been asleep more then a half an hour. Sleep caught up to him, once again he faced Kagome's face.

He reached up and placed his hands on her cheek. She leaned down and ran her tongue over his lips. Inu Yasha took her tongue into his mouth. They French kissed, slowly and passionately. She forced him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

Once again Inu Yasha sat straight up, sweat drenching his body. He was trembling. Half of him wanted to go back to sleep. His hanyou half wanted to go back into the enticing dream. It wanted to keep going. But then his youkai half wanted to stay awake. It knew the consequences of falling asleep. He knew that he would have dreams about Kagome, what would he do in real life? 

He stared, half awake, half asleep at the sky that night. 

"Inu Yasha?" Miroku whispered. The moon was shining over the creek. Inu Yasha nearly fainted out of fear. Hearing his name made his stomach twisted.

"It's just me," Miroku had a candle.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha was in a bad mood from lack of sleep. 

"Why aren't you sleeping!" Miroku growled.

"I can't," Inu Yasha frowned.

"Why not?" Miroku wondered.

"I don't know," he didn't want to tell Miroku why. He knew what the monk's reaction would be. 

"Ok, well try and sleep," Miroku frowned and walked away.

Inu Yasha's eyes watered. How long could he go without sleep? He could only test his strength.

Morning drifted into sight. Inu Yasha woke from sleep. He yawned, his heart sped up.

He fell asleep!

But he couldn't remember what he dreamt about. 

"Maybe I didn't dream," he shrugged. He jumped from the tree branch and landed on the his feet. He stretched as he walked back to the campgrounds. He saw the three, and without thinking he sat next to Kagome.

"You awaken without need of scowling," Sango chuckled. Inu Yasha chuckled. He wasn't thinking right now, he had been up a long time, and was still sleepy. He looked around dumbly and then caught Kagome's eyes and passed out. 

Moments later Inu Yasha woke up in a daze. He looked around, first at Miroku, then at Sango. 

"Huh?" he blinked a couple times. Kagome came back.

"It's probably from his lack of-" she saw Inu Yasha was awake, "Inu Yasha are you alright?"

Inu Yasha stared at her wide-eyed and then sped off.

"Wow he's fast," Miroku stared, his hand shielding the sun from his eyes.

"We should go after him," Kagome said while holding her hand to her lips. 

"No," Sango frowned, "Let him go."

"Oh Ok," Kagome walked over to the pot of rice and stirred it a bit.

__

Why does it have to be Kagome?! Why does she have to be then one? Inu Yasha ran quickly through the forest, jumping over the creek onto the other side. He lost his footing and fell, but quickly got back on his two feet. He shook his head. The sun was beating down on him, small beads of sweat formed on his forehead. The sheathed Tetusaiga was beating against his leg as he ran. Finally he stops, but he wasn't far from he began. Inu Yasha had run in a circle. The tree where he'd slept the night before, and the small trickling creek were nearby. He could smell them, hear them. 

But he could smell something else.

"Running away won't solve anything," Miroku frowned as he leaned against the tree. 

"It was Kagome," Inu Yasha said out of breath.

"What?" 

"Kagome was the girl in my dreams!" Inu Yasha yelped.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie: End of Chapter 4, now R&R my silly fellows.


	5. Don't touch me

****

Don't Touch Me!

Jamie: Welcome back to my fifth chapter. I have been real bored lately. So I've been writing a lot. Feh. So here's Chapter Five R&R!

****

Feudal Era

"So tell her," Miroku frowned, "You can't keep something like this from her."

"No!" Inu Yasha frowned, "This morning I felt this burning sensation swarm through me. I wanted to grab her and-"

Miroku had a smug grin on his face.

"Ok I get it," Miroku chuckled, "You wanted to do it with her."

"And I couldn't control myself, my youkai and hanyou half clashed and I passed out. To keep it from happening again I ran off," Inu Yasha sighed. Miroku stared at his friend. 

"Ok." Miroku stared at Inu Yasha who paced back and forth.

"Miroku?" a female voice yelled. Sango appeared, Kagome close by. Inu Yasha looked around and then jumped up onto a tree branch.

"Have you found him yet?" Sango wondered.

"I hope he's ok!" Kagome gulped, "I hope he's not hurt or anything."

"We're talking Inu Yasha here," Sango chuckled, "Don't worry so much. So have you seen him?"

Miroku glanced up at the branch. Inu Yasha looked flushed. He was staring wildly at Kagome, his hand outstretched towards her. 

"Yeah he went that way, but I couldn't catch him, maybe if you go he'll stop!" Miroku pointed. The girls nodded and ran off.

Inu Yasha jumped from the branch and began running after the girls. Miroku grabbed him, finally pinning him on the ground. Inu Yasha came out of his trance.

"Inu Yasha control yourself!" Miroku growled into his ear.

"I can't help it," Inu Yasha clutched is forehead.

"Well you must try, you can't keep running," Miroku growled, "Try!" 

Inu Yasha nodded.

"Let's go, I'll heat up the ramen," Miroku frowned. He walked behind Inu Yasha towards the campsite. Unfortunately Kagome and Sango were sitting eating rice. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome stood up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and smiled, her eyes closed she cuddled his rock hard chest.

Miroku watched as Inu Yasha looked faint, he looked as though he would fall over any second. She pulled away.

"Are you ok?" Kagome wondered. Inu Yasha couldn't help himself he pulled her back into a hug, squashing her against him again. 

"Ow! Inu Yasha Stop!" Kagome winced. But he couldn't his whole body was tingling. Miroku hit him in the side with his stick. Inu Yasha was knocked out of his trance, he let Kagome go as if she had a disease and turned his back to her, facing Miroku. Miroku shrugged and then walked over to the pot of rice. Inu Yasha walked to the other side of the clearing. He leaned against a tree, his forehead in his hands. He wasn't visible, since he was on the opposite side of the tree, but his red Haori, occasionally came into sight. 

Kagome rubbed her upper arm, fear stroked her spine, she shivered. _What's wrong with him, does he not like me or something? _she wondered. She walked over to Sango and sat down. Sango smiled at her friend and spooned some rice into a bowl.

"Give this to Inu Yasha," Sango pointed to a bowl of ramen. Kagome was reluctant, but nodded. She picked up the warm bowl of noodles and walked towards the tree. She knelt down next to Inu Yasha, who had caught her scent. His heart raced.

"Here Inu Yasha," she handed him the bowl of his favorite food and smiled nervously. 

"Th-Thanks," he nodded and held the bowl between his fingertips. Kagome smiled and walked back towards the two others. Inu Yasha stared at the noodles and yawned. He was still tired, he didn't sleep very well at all. He downed the bowl of ramen quickly and pushed it over to the side. 

"He's acting really weird," Kagome spoke softly to Sango, hoping Miroku wouldn't hear, "Do you think he doesn't like me?"

"You never know with Inu Yasha," Sango shrugged, "Wow you like weird boys."

  
"He's barely a boy," Kagome frowned, "And so what if I like him." 

Sango shrugged. 

Inu Yasha's head bobbed forward, and he dozed into sleep. He was tugged through a vortex into his dream again. Again everything blurred until Kagome leaned forward and licked his lips. Inu Yasha sucked her tongue into his mouth and clamped his hands on her waist. He pulled her next to him, onto her back. He leaned down and once again her tongue found her way into his mouth. Inu Yasha's hand wandered onto her breast. Kagome head tilted back, exposing her slender neck. Inu Yasha leaned down kissing her softly. His hand slid under her top and onto her chest. Kagome's hands were by her head. Her short wisps of breath could be heard through Inu Yasha's sensitive ears. 

"Ugh!" Inu Yasha forced himself out of the dream. He stood up and leaned against the tree, panting. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. It was darker out now. But not nighttime. The sun made the horizon a reddish color. It looked purple and pink, Inu Yasha sighed. He faced another night. He walked out into the clearing, where Kagome sat making a new pot of ramen. She chuckled, it seemed like they were living off ramen the past few days. But it was the only thing Inu Yasha ate willingly. 

"Where's Miroku?" Inu Yasha raised his eyebrow. 

"Sango and he went into town, we're running low on rice and ramen," she shrugged, "Miroku suggested I stay since he didn't want you to be by yourself. And if we were going into town he believed we needed a 'man's protection'. So I stayed behind."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and looked around. It was peaceful. 

"I'm hungry," he sat across from her. His heart was beating hard, but he ignored it. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. She wasn't in her school outfit. No instead she wore a gray skirt, and a white, loose long sleeve shirt. It was very baggy, and thin. He could see through it. He gulped and pried his eyes off of her chest, thinking off his past dream.

"I'm almost done, we only have a little ramen left though," she shrugged and stirred.

"Do you believe in dreams?" he wondered. Maybe it was a fantasy and she wouldn't care. Maybe she would just shrug it off. If he told her, maybe he wouldn't be as nervous.

"It depends what type of dream it is," she stirred, "If it is truly unrealistic-" 

Inu Yasha's ear flicked, was this unrealistic?

"-then no. But if it can come true, and you believe it can, then maybe," she looked up, "Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I guess if it was a dream about someone that you were thinking of all the time, then it might be a symbol," she spoke softly, "For example, I've been having dreams about the guy I like. I can't stop thinking about him, so I dream about him."

"Feh." Inu Yasha looked up at the sky. But his eyes wandered back down and caught hers.

"Because sometimes when you like someone," she said softly, "All you can focus about is them." 

Inu Yasha and Kagome held each other's gaze. The only light was the one from the fire now. The sky had become a purple, a couple clouds still illuminated. 

"Why?" Kagome wondered, "Why did you want to know about dreams?" 

"I-" Inu Yasha blushed. 

"Tell me!" she giggled. 

"No!" he was still beet red. Kagome crawled over to him.

"C'mon you can tell me! I can't criticize you!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah you can!" Inu Yasha growled.

"Aw! Just tell me Inu Yasha!" she chuckled. Kagome sat down next to him and grinned. 

"No!" He insisted. She lay back on her back and pouted.

"Fine then, keep your stupid secrets," Kagome frowned and closed her eyes. Inu Yasha couldn't control himself, slowly he leaned down and his eyes wide, some type of horror in him, he pressed his lips to Kagome's.

Kagome's eyes bolted open, out of shock. Inu Yasha's were closed now, he was kissing her! She shut her eyes tight. Inu Yasha pulled away, he was red again. He stood up and they stared at each other. He no sooner ran off. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome couldn't yell after him, she was in too much shock. She stood up and looked around. She shook her head, was this a dream? Maybe he knew she dreamt about him every night.

Each night her dream was more and more relaxing. First she would be walking aimlessly, looking for a reason. Her eyes gleam with delight as she sees a figure, sitting upon a rock, in the middle of a vast lake. The water is silver, beautiful. She takes her shoes off and dips her feet into the silver liquid. But it only appears silver, when she dips her feet in it, it is as clear and pure as water can get. The water begins to mist, the figure sits there staring at the sky. She wades over, a sweet natural scent in the air.

"Inu Yasha," she whispers. He looks her way, his cute ear flicks.

"Inu Yasha?" she wonders again. Finally she reaches him. Her clothes are different. A black skirt, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and a black scarf around her face. She can see him clearly now, his amber eyes wandering up her body, to catch her eyes. She takes his hands and runs it over her waist all the way up the scarf. He never looks away from her eyes. She unties her black hair, and he reaches for her scarf. Slowly he peels it from her face. He put his hand on her cheek and stares dreamily in her eyes. She holds his hand over her cheek and leans down. He looks as though he has just come from battle. His chest is bare, and he has a few bumps and bruises. His lips is cut, but isn't bleeding badly. She leans down and runs her tongue over his bottom lip. Slowly they French kiss, until he jumps into the water and pulls her under. He pulls her close, his hands groping her.

Kagome came out of her day dream. The sun had sunk into the horizon, darkness blended with the earth. Everything was dark, except for the lightly burning ashes from the fire. The pot of ramen had boiled over, and the noodles looked burnt.

"How long did I doze for?!' she wondered out loud.

"A long time.." a voice sneered. She looked around. A snake like demon leaned against a tree. It was green and extremely muscular. Like a lizard head on a super-muscular human body. It wore tatter clothing, it reminded Kagome of a Lizard Hulk. She stood up and searched for her bow in the darkness. She couldn't see very much though. The demon hit her across the face.

"You're delaying the inevitable," he cackled, "Your death will be short. I was looking for the Tetusaiga, but since my dog food isn't here, I'll just quench my thirst with your blood." 

"No!" Kagome held her burning cheek and scrambled to her feet. She was backed up against a tree.

"INU YASHA!" she yelled into the dark. "INU YASHA, INU YASHA, INU YASHA!"

She repeated his name until the demon grabbed her by the throat and leveled her to his eyes. Kagome choked, air barely getting to her lungs.

"Yes call the dog. Then I can have two dinners," he grinned, his yellow teeth were in her face. 

Inu Yasha's ear flicked. Was something calling his name? The voice was familiar, and got louder and louder. 

"Kagome?" he wondered. He used the Tetusaiga and got to his feet. His feet drummed against the ground. He wasn't far from the campground, he had been watching the sun set and the moon gleam brighter. He could smell the foul smell of burnt ramen and finally her saw the monstrous creature.

The monster sniffed the air and dropped Kagome's limp body. She crumpled to the ground like a doll.

"Damn you!" Inu Yasha snarled.

=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie: Longest chapter by far…can't get on the internet. So I'll write instead. Yeah. Whatever.


	6. She's The One

****

She's The One

Jamie: Welcome back, now you know that Kagome dreams about Inu Yasha too ( - audience - ooh aah! ). Will this effect how they feel? And will Hinomaru terminate the two dreamers?! Find out next in She's the One. 

****

Feudal Era

Inu Yasha got back to his feet and raised the Tetusaiga over his head.

"You won't be lucky this time!" Inu Yasha swung the blade forward. Hinomaru rolled out of the Tetusaiga's targeted path, and onto his bare, slimy feet again.

"Don't be so confident mutt," Hinomaru cackled, "I come for this blade and for your death. I won't be gone until I have both!"

Hinomaru raised his sharp claws and swung, slicing Inu Yasha's upper arm.

"You're lucky dog, that I didn't soak my claws in Venom of Hassir, or else you would be dead now," Hinomaru made a disgusted face.

"Stop talking and fight!" Inu Yasha barked.

"So you want death sooner? Fine then!" Hinomaru lunged at Inu Yasha, expecting him to try and hit him with the sword. Instead, Inu Yasha launched the blade over Hinomaru's head, and dug his sharp nails, where Hinomaru's Adams apple should be. Hinomaru's eyes grew cold. Grew blood spurted from his neck. He curled over. Inu Yasha jumped over Hinomaru's hemorrhaging form, and grabbed the Tetusaiga. 

"I win. I have the Tetusaiga you're dead." He swung the blade down into Hinomaru's back. The demon keeled over. His body flashed and disappeared, leaving a small pink jewel clinking at Inu Yasha's feet. 

"Feh," Inu Yasha picked up the jewel and then realizing what he'd come for, he ran to Kagome. She was limp, her skin had a blue tint. Inu Yasha's eyes worked in a frenzy, was she wounded? Was she dead? But he could smell the faint odor of life coming from her. He picked her up in his arms and grabbed the Tetusaiga, sheathing it. He ran quickly into the forest.

Inu Yasha's feet drummed the ground, he could smell more demons around them. It wasn't long before he was by a lake. A rock sat lonely in the center. He sat on the river bank, and held Kagome in his lap. 

"Kagome…" he said softly. He put his hands in the water and ran the liquid over her face. Her breathing became normal again. Inu Yasha smiled. She was regaining heat. It was long before she woke up.

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered, "You're bleeding!" 

She jumped to her feet.

"Don't worry," but he could stop her. She ripped the bottom half of her shirt off and dipped it in the water. Inu Yasha's hormone's began to light up again. He couldn't stop himself, he grabbed Kagome's waist and forced her under him.

"Inu Yasha," she laughed, "What are you doing?"

He stared down at her his hands holding her waist firmly. 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome managed a smile as she struggled.

"Kagome I can't help myself," he said as he panted. She squirmed but he clenched onto her tighter. He was sweating now, Kagome found it easier to be completely calm. Maybe if she didn't move, he would find reason and let go. Even if she did like him, she wouldn't…do that…with him.

"Inu Yasha please let me go," she whispered. He stared down into her pleading eyes, finally finding the power to stop holding onto her. Inu Yasha rolled onto his back, breathing heavily.

"Inu Yasha," she said softly. Flashbacks from his dream came into his mind. 

"Inu Yasha?" she wondered and walked over to him. She didn't know what was wrong. She was scared he would grab her again, but she was willing to risk it. He sat up and stared at her, as though saying to go away.

She knelt down in front him, and touched his face.

He shook his head no.

"Tell me what's wrong Inu Yasha," she said softly, "And I'll tell you why I care so much."

He stared at her and gulped. 'No don't tell her!' half of his yelled. But then he couldn't help himself the words poured from his mouth like blood. They were metallic, robotic. They tasted sour, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He told her everything, every detail of the dream, being as passionate as possible. Kagome watched his lips move as though reading the sentences. Her jaw hung lightly as she listened. The fainting, running away. The touching, the straddling. How he couldn't control himself when he smelled her. She gulped as he told her he couldn't hold on much longer, or else he may not stop at just holding her beneath him.

Finally he stopped and took a breath. 

"Inu Yasha," she said softly, "I love you." 

He stared at her wide eyed. She wasn't staring at his eyes, no, she was staring at the ground by his hand. 

"Please don't be scared, don't run away, you can be honest with me," she said softly, "I dream of you too." 

He stared at her, he now wore the surprise gaze. His jaw hanging. 

"And I can't help it, I've always loved you," she saw a tear dripping down her face.

"Don't cry," he frowned, "You'll make me feel guilty."

"I can't help it," she sniffled. Inu Yasha leaned forward and licked one of her tears off her cheek. She stared at him wide eyed. 'Did he just lick me?!' 

He leaned back and stared at the moon. It was dark now. How could a night be so serene, yet so dark. 

"We shouldn't go back to camp, I can sense other demons lurking around the site. We'll stay here," he said softly. Kagome was still in shock but managed to nod slowly. 

"Feh." he laughed, "You look so stupid."

She frowned, "Shut up."

He stared at him surprised. 

"You're the one who looks like you saw a ghost," he chuckled, and leaned back, his elbows supporting his upper body. 

"Yeah well I'm in a state of shock," she crossed her arms and frowned.

"So sorry," he said sarcastically. 

"SIT BOY!" she snarled. Inu Yasha's felt as though they were sucked against the ground. His elbows hurt like hell. 

"Damn it wench!" he snarled. 

"SI-" Inu Yasha leaned up and pressed his lips to hers before she could say anymore. He pulled away and laid on his back, his hands as a pillow. 

Kagome was twice as shocked.

"Why'd you do that?!" she scowled.

"So you wouldn't sit me," he grinned. 

Kagome frowned. But she couldn't say she didn't like it. She reached to her lips. Inu Yasha shook his head and closed his eyes. Kagome stared at him, and couldn't help herself. She leaned down slowly and pressed her lips to his. Inu Yasha's eyes jerked open, he stared wide-eyed at Kagome. She pulled away, her face hovering inches above his.

"K-Kagome?" he stuttered. She stared at him plainly. She put his hand on her cheek and leaned up, kissing her again. She breather softly against his bottom lip, her eyes closed, when he pulled away. 

"You're the one," he whispered against her ear. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jamie: heh. There we go. Tune in next time Haha. Well see ya R&R!


	7. Problems

****

Never Wanted It To Be This Way

By: Jamie

Jamie: Ok, well we're winding down to the last couple chapters. I know it's sad, but how far can this story, so brace yourself, we're winding down.

****

Feudal Era

Kagome's small body was curled up again Inu Yasha's, his arm was wrapped tightly, and protectively around her shoulders. He felt more in control of his emotions, now that he knew that they were devoted to each other.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome couldn't hold the question back any longer, "What about Kikiyo?"

Inu Yasha was surprised by the question, and searched for an answer in his head.

"What about her?" was all he could think of.

"Every time she comes back, it's kind of like, you want to go back to her," she sighed into his chest, "If we're together now, are your feelings for her different?"

Inu Yasha couldn't stand Kikiyo. He never really thought of her coming back again. It had been so recently that that had almost kissed, and she pulled away.

"I don't think I would go back to her now," Inu Yasha said plainly. Kagome understood though, before he toggled between two romances, neither of those two crushes being definite. But now, he had a fixed love, like contract, that he would have to stick to for years. But to him, it wasn't a contract, to him this was the most realistic love ever. For him, it wasn't an obligation, it was a desire. He wanted Kagome, and she wanted him, if it weren't physically, it was mentally. She smiled into Haori, the Tetusaiga the only thing keeping them apart. 

But Kagome wasn't sure. Was this love, was this being faithful, was this true? She didn't know if this love could even last. Toggling between two worlds, living in a secret romance, hiding. It sounded so pleasurable now, but when it came to having pride, being honest, was this the right thing? Could she live like this, a love, school, family and collecting jewel shards?

That was why Kagome saw the Tetusaiga between the two, as a metaphor of her life. Forever something would keep them separate, until they conquered it. Firstly, being the Tetusaiga. The Tetusaiga was ultimate was ultimate power, it was how they had managed to retrieve so many jewels. As it lay between them, Kagome realize it was also slicing them apart. They could never be together while defeating demons. 

Secondly, she was human, he was half demon. What would the results of that be? If they did become "mates" as Inu Yasha called it, what would their kids look like? She was only seventeen! And, if they were "mates" where would they live? Would her life switch to living in Inu Yasha's time 5 days, and her time on weekends? And school, how would she manage this?

But for now, in Inu Yasha's arms, she couldn't help but listen to his breath. Could he smell her anxiety? Could feel her heart beating like a drum against her ribcage? Was she that obvious?

Kagome pulled closer against him, holding him tighter. She wanted him to now the angst she felt. She wanted him to know she was worried. But everything felt so right, even though it was so sudden. 

"I love you Inu Yasha," she said softly against the red kimono. He was taken by surprise, he loved her too. But was this just a crush? No. It was more.

"I umm-" he bit his lip, nervous at what to answer. He hadn't really loved anyone before, besides Kikiyo. If he said he loved her, would that be lead to him being even more hurt in the end? He hoped for no end, but still he was weary.

"I like you too," he said softly.

"I don't like you," she frowned as she knelt next to him, staring at his well built form, "I love you."

He stared up at her, finally grabbing her by the waist and forcing her on top of him. She sat on his tummy, staring down at him, each knee by one of his waist. She stared down at him, at first shocked, but then tears formed in her eyes.

"What did I do now?!" he yelled. When she cried he knew he was wrong. But he seemed to always be wrong, and was punished by a sob or a sit boy.

"I don't think it's right," she cried into her small hands.

"What?!" he groaned. The moon was the only light for them. It reflected on the deep lake, and gave them a minimum amount of lighting. But now, as they lay on the riverbank, the moon reflected off her soft tears. Inu Yasha sighed, feeling a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Why?" he said softly, and apologetically. Kagome slowly began to stop crying. Now she felt guilty, for worrying him. This had been so perfect and then she had began to decipher the situation. Why was she as stupid as to start thinking about it. She had craved this planning out what their romance would be like, and now that she had everything she wanted (a night by the lake, cuddling softly, whispering sweet nothings to each other….) he couldn't even love her. Maybe this was all to good to be true.

"Maybe this isn't meant to be," she sniffled.

"What?! Why?!" he snarled, this was what he wanted this was what he needed, someone to care for him. All the time he had missed of love, all the time he had spent rejected of this wonderful emotion. He needed her more then anything, he needed for her to nurse him back into shape. She rolled off of his hips, and those uncontrollable emotions started to pulse in his veins again. She stood up and turned away from him, her skirt was so short. An inch and a half more, and maybe he could take a peek at her underwear.

__

No BAD Inu Yasha! You sound like the damn monk, and you don't want her MAD at you, stop it, control yourself!

Heh, Heh, Heh. C'mon just crawl an inch forward, then you can just…see what color her panties are. Maybe she's wearing a thong. You know it's hot, what is she going to do, she's too sad to sit boy you!

Inu Yasha gulped and swatted at the devilish dog on his shoulder. 

"I think I'll go back to camp," she sighed. She was about to take a step when she felt Inu Yasha's firm grip on her wrist. She turned around, her hair fluttering in front of her eyes, she stared down into his amber hues, that looked like the moon. She could see them begging for her to stay, but if she did, she knew it would all be a joke.

__

Yes finally you listen to me, the sane one. Now, don't force her to do anything just don't-

Haha! You thought you could get rid of me, well realize that I control you physically, that little shit angel is only mental. Now what does this nerve do?

Inu Yasha closed his eyes tight, trying to control himself. But his body just wouldn't stop. He pulled on her wrist abruptly, pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her firmly against. 

__

But I can control what he says, you could be…touching her, but I'll just tell her that he can't help it. He can't live without her.

Damn mushy shit…

His cheek was laying against her chest. Half of him was horny, the other half was crushed. How could she want to leave him? What had he done?

"Done go," he whimpered, "Please.."

Kagome's lip trembled. How could she have had seconds thoughts? How could she want to give him up? How? Tears slid down her face against and she cried softly into his white hair. One of his ears flicked against her cheek as she did so. She wanted to laugh, but she was so disappointed in herself for wanting to leave him. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jamie: I'm sorry I haven't updated. My Dani and I went away for the weekend. Then, my mom tripped down a couple stairs and broke her wrist x_x. Wow, my life is shit. Anyways, next up. 


	8. The End

****

Was I Any Good?

Jamie: You can guess by the title, that this is a lemon. Brace yourselves.

****

Feudal Era

Kagome stared up into Inu Yasha's eyes. Her hands on his upper arms, she breathed heavily. Every so often she'd wince in pain and he'd stop.

"Are you ok?" he ran his hand over her cheek waiting for her approval or disapproval to go on. 

Kagome had since relaxed, the situation was quite funny. She had quarreled with him over condoms and why he should wear one. Finally he gave in, still muttering at how babies shouldn't be wasted. She sighed, knowing she should have seen that one coming. She waited for him to return. He kept wondering 'Are you sure?' as he lay her down and got on top of her. Their naked bodies pressed romantically, like two pieces of a puzzle. Even though this was Kagome's first time, she felt like this was the best. She knew that he was her soul mate, almost, and that they weren't meant for each other. So as he rocked against her, the pain was more of an adrenaline rush. Everything was so fast, but she knew they were going slow. As he kissed her neck and breasts, she never wanted to leave his touch. She winced again, her fingers clawing his upper arm.

"Are you ok?" he said quickly, stop and pulling out of her.

She nodded, and stared up into his eyes. She felt the pressure in her build once more. She couldn't understand how they could call it such a beautiful thing in movies, it was still somewhat painful. Inu Yasha kept going faster and faster, his soft moans in her ears, she moaned too. It was positive hurt to her, she didn't care anymore. Finally, he was done, he huffed as though he had just run his hardest and pulled out of her. Kagome kissed his cheek as he did so and shivered.

"Are you ok?" he whispered finally.

"Stop worrying about me, you're the one who sounds like you ran thousands of laps," she rolled onto her side and faced him. He put his hand on her thigh, caressing it softly. Kagome's skin still tingled at his touch. They kissed softly again, he pulled her in close as they did.

~*~

Kagome slowly put her shirt on, it was her last garment of clothing she had to put on. She tied her sweater around her waist and jumped to her feet. As they walked in the dark back to camp Inu Yasha whispered into her ear.

"Was I any good?" 

Kagome's eyes bulged as she was taken by surprise, by the question. 

"Uh Y-Yeah," she stuttered. 

"Feh."

"What?" she wondered.

"Nothing," Inu Yasha said grumpily. Kagome finally took him by surprise, forcing him against a tree.

"What?" she whispered.

"You didn't sound convincing, you could have just said I sucked," he snarled.

"But I didn't, I said you were good," she said defensively. She wasn't in much pain anymore, they had cuddled for hours.

"Ok," he said plainly.

"Was it anything like your dream?" she wondered.

"We have plenty of time to make it like my dream, but was it like yours?" he replied, with a grin.

"My dream was being with you, my dream was fulfilled a long time ago," she smiled and cuddled his neck. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. 

"What's that?" Inu Yasha wondered. Kagome could hear it too. They crept back to camp where they could hear the groans.

"O_O!" Kagome nearly fainted. Miroku and Sango-

"O_O!" Inu Yasha fell over.

"Are they-" 

"I don't want to know," Inu Yasha whispered harshly to her, "Stop staring, it's nothing new now."

Kagome blushed and got on her knees next to Inu Yasha. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped to his feet, running off into the woods.

She shrieked, but he was going so fast it couldn't be heard. Finally he stopped by a large willow tree. It was immense it's long winy branch sweeping the ground. Kagome stared in awe and walked through the roots to the trunk. There was a large clearing within the vine leaves, She sat down on a dry dirt patch. Inu Yasha sat down next to her, pulling her into his lap. 

"I guess everybody got what they wanted, even those too, the monk especially," Inu Yasha nuzzled her neck.

"Guess so," she smiled, holding his arms around her.

"Kagome, don't ever leave, please," he whispered into her ear.

"You know I have to go to my time at some point or the next," she whispered back as he pulled her on top of him, and rested on his back. He used his hands as a cushion and stared up at her, kneeling over him, her hands on his chest. Her hair was in a mess, in front of her eyes, Inu Yasha thought it was sexy.

"But-" he tried to say something.

"Don't worry, just because I leave doesn't mean I left you," she lay down on top of him, staring into his eyes, her chin resting on her hands.

"Damn it I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," they locked lips softly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jamie: The End! End, End, End, OVER no more! Don't even ask for more, I'M NOT ADDING MORE! NONE, THAT'S IT KAPUT! OK?! Well I hope you liked it, thanks to all my loyal reviewers!!


End file.
